Destiny
by Seteroberi
Summary: Memang sudah ditakdirkan jika Akashi Seijuurou tak akan mungkin menjadi milik seorang Furihata Kouki. Namun Kouki pun tak mampu untuk memutus takdir, jika ia telah terpenjara di Neraka bersama iblis bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Mpreg. AkashixFurihata.


Sejak awal aku tahu. Keberadaanku disini hanya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ahhh... Sei.. Seijuurou san..."

Tidak lebih atau kurang.

"AH!" Meski membawa perasaan sebesar apapun untuk Akashi, apa yang kulakukan tetap terlihat sama.

"Ah... sa.. sakit Seiju- AH!"

Hanyalah sampah. Tak berguna, terlebih berarti.

"Diam Kouki! Atau kau ingin kupotong lidahmu agar kau tak bersuara lagi!"

"Ugh..."

Meski sampah itu berarti segalanya. Segala yang kumiliki. Duniaku.

Tujuanku untuk hidup...

..

Terbangun, kutersadar saat matahari menusuk mataku. Seperti biasa, pemandangan yang menyapaku diakhir pekan adalah kamar berantakan dengan bau sex yang menguap kuat.

Ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku semenjak lulus SMA Seirin. Hampir setiap pagi, diakhir pekan aku terbangun dengan sakit pinggang, dan kissmark memenuhi tubuh. Tentu pelakunya adalah orang yang sama, yang telah mencuri hatiku dan menjadi tujuan hidupku.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Perutku berbunyi kencang, mengingatkan semalam aku tak sempat makan karena kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba. Padahal dia selalu menghubungiku terlebih dahulu sebelum datang. Tentu dengan satu keperluan, melakukan sex.

Suara perutku makin keras, berdemo meminta diisi. Dengan terseok dan merayap ditembok, aku berusaha berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Tentu membeli adalah option terakhir, karena berjalan keluar apato saja aku tak sanggup.

Memasak, makan, mandi, dan beres-beres kulakukan. Menjaga apatoku terlihat bersih agar layak untuk didatangi Akashi bertamu sewaktu-waktu. Meski apatoku tak mewah, terlebih besar, dan hanya LDK sederhana yang bisa kusewa dengan gaji part time, setidaknya dengan begini tak akan membuat Akashi merasa enggan untuk datang. Walau sebenarnya dia memaksaku untuk meninggali salah satu apato pilihannya yang berfasilitas hotel bintang. Tentu aku menolaknya. Meskipun akan membiayai semua fasilitasnya nanti, tetap saja itu hanya membuatku tak nyaman.

Aku tak ingin terlihat bagai orang yang menginginkan kemewahan dari seorang pengusaha besar Akashi Seijuurou. Walau sepertinya memang itu yang ia pikirkan tentangku.

Bagaimanapun, disini aku hanya berperan sebagai salah satu dari sekian karakter sampingan yang tergila-gila pada Hiro dalam cerita. Yang kebetulan saja eksetensiku terlihat dan mendapatkan tawaran menjadi pemuas birahinya disetiap akhir pekan. Walau masih terhitung tak spesial hingga dihadirkan untuk menemani karakter utama seperti Akashi.

Setelah selesai, bergegas aku berangkat menuju tempat kerjaku. Di konbini, sebagai seorang pegawai toko paruh waktu, dan berlanjut di restoran keluarga sebagai pelayan. Terakhir di bar sebagai bartender. Tiga part time sekaligus agar bertahan dari sulitnya kota Tokyo. Terlebih semenjak meninggalnya orang tuaku, karena kecelakaan mobil 5 tahun lalu saat aku kelas 3. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus bisa membiasakan diri.

Setiap hari aku bekerja tanpa henti, bahkan diakhir pekan. Meski dengan kaki yang mungkin tak bisa diajak berjalan normal, tapi selama pandai menyembunyikan emosi yang tak perlu, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, baik-baik saja.

Pukul 2 dini hari, aku baru bisa pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini tubuhku rasanya sakit bukan main, khususnya dibagian perut, terkadang rasanya panas bagai tersiram air mendidih, atau sakit bagai dihantam benda keras. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk menghentikan salah satu pekerjaan agar mendapat waktu istirahat lebih.

Saat pikiranku masih melayang akan pekerjaan yang mana yang harus kuhentikan, hentakan menyakitkan kurasakan di perut. Membuatku segera berlari ke kloset untuk mengeluarkan isi perut.

Meski sudah seminggu ini merasa sakit, baru hari ini aku benar-benar muntah. Kepalaku jadi berkunang-kunang karenanya.

Hingga suara bel pintu berbunyi. Entah siapa orang yang malam-malam bertamu, semoga bukan Akashi. Sudah 2 minggu ini dia tak menghubungiku, kuharap dia tak datang tanpa pemberitahuan seperti yang terakhir kali. Aku tak ingin menunjukan sosokku yang menyedihkan ini.

Ckrekkk

Pintu terbuka, bukan Akashi yang datang.

Melainkan perempuan anggun bergaun merah marum dengan surai hitam panjang yang nampak sempurna menghias tubuhnya yang proposional. "Selamat malam." Sapanya dengan senyum ramah, walau sepintas aku bisa melihat ejekan dibola mata hitam legamnya saat melihat penampilanku.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyaku, berusaha menepis rasa tak nyaman dengan kedatangan wanita ini.

"Maaf mengganggu, apa benar anda Furihata Kouki?" Aku mengangguk. "Saya Mikasa Archeman." Senyuman anggunnya mulai berubah menjadi angkuh. Membuat perasaanku makin tak nyaman. "Tunangan Akashi Seijuurou."

DEG

Dan dunia terasa gelap.

"Langsung saja, saya tahu akan kedekatan anda dengan calon suami saya."

Rasa sakit dikepalaku kembali berdenyut. Apa karena sisa muntah tadi?

"Sebutkan berapa nominal yang anda butuhkan. Dengan segera saya siapkan cek yang pasti cukup dan tak membuat anda kecewa."

Atau karena apa yang baru saja kudengar saat ini?

"Lagipula tentu yang anda dapat selama ini dari Seijuurou-san sudah lebih dari cukup bukan?"

Tidak.

Aku sudah tak kuat lagi.

BRUKKK

Dan duniaku benar-benar menjadi gelap.

...

Aku terbangun dengan selang infus menancap di lenganku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit bagai dipukuli palu. Terlebih perutku, untuk bernafas saja terasa perih bukan main.

Tak lama seorang dokter pria berambut hijau yang kukenal sebagai teman SMP Akashi datang, kalau tak salah namanya Midorima. Bersama seorang perawat pria berambut hitam berbelah tengah. "Kau sudah bangun, nanodayo?" Ia periksa detak jantungku dan menyinari mataku dengan senter kecil.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada yang sakit?" Kini giliran perawat ber-name tag Takao yang bertanya. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit." Bahkan suaraku pun terdengar serak.

Takao mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin efek tubuhmu yang terkejut dengan perubahan secara tiba-tiba. Yah... kau harus segera membiasakan diri, karena kau akan merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini." Aku mencincingkan mata, tak mengerti.

"Singkat kata, kau hamil."

Mendengarnya, membuatku kembali menemukan tujuan baru untuk hidup.

..

"Gugurkan."

Kalimat pertama yang tak ingin kudengar, nyatanya meluncur dengan mudah dari orang yang paling kucintai.

"Ta.. tapi-"

"Gugurkan sekarang juga! Aku tak mau ada bantahan, Kouki!" Akashi berujar mantap. "Anak itu hanya ak1an menjadi aib bagi keluargaku." Mungkin jika kata-kata bisa menarik jantung, saat ini sudah jelas pasti aku telah mati.

Kuremat sprei rumah sakit. "Tidak..." Lirihku pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

PLAKKK

Begitu keras Akashi menampar wajahku. Bagaikan seluruh tenaganya ia keluarkan untuk melakukan itu.

Bisa kurasakan rasa besi di lidah. Bibirku berdarah.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Kouki? Aku tak butuh persetujuanmu hanya untuk membunuh janin busuk itu!" Mata Akashi berkilat.

Air mataku sudah tak tebendung, serak kuberkata. "Aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin, tak akan pernah muncul dihadapan Akashi-san lagi. Jadi setidaknya biarkan aku membesarkan anak ini. Kumohon..."

Senyuman angkuh bercampur dengan tatapan menghina. "Setelah kau selalu menempel padaku bagai belatung. Kini kau bilang ingin menghilang dari hadapanku, Kouki?"

Masih terisak, aku berusaha tersenyum. "Akashi-san tak perlu khawatir, karena sekarang aku sudah memiliki tujuan hidup baruku."

Mata Akashi berkedut, lalu menjambak rambutku. Berbisik sinis didekat telinga, "Jangan besar kepala, Kouki. Bahkan jika kutemukan mayatmu, karena membeskan bayi busuk itu keesokan hari pun aku tak akan peduli. Ingat! Jangan sampai aku melihat pengemis yang lagi-lagi memohon untuk bisa bersamaku!"

...

Setelah kepergian Akashi, segera saja aku berkemas meninggalkan Tokyo. Takut, jika dia berubah pikiran dan kembali ingin menggugurkan anak kami.

Meski dalam keadaan masih belum sehat, kupaksakan tubuhku untuk membereskan barang yang kuperlukan. Untung uang hasil penjualan rumah dan peninggalan orang tuaku masih utuh. Sehingga aku tak perlu khawatir untuk biaya perawatan kehamilanku nanti.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Nagano, karena nenekku dari pihak ibu tinggal disana. Memang tak begitu jauh dari Tokyo, tapi setidaknya di daerah pegunungan yang hanya terdiri dari perkebunan luas itu, hampir mustahil aku akan bertemu dengan Akashi secara kebetulan.

Nenek pun sangat senang saat mengetahui aku ingin menetap, karena memang sejak sebatang kara beliau ingin aku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tapi saat itu aku hanyalah bocah yang terbutakan cinta. Jadi aku memilih untuk bertahan di Tokyo.

Awalnya nenek terkejut akan kehamilanku yang baru berjalan 3 minggu, terlebih aku tak mau mengakui siapa ayah dari bayiku. Tapi beliau tetap menerimaku, bahkan membantuku menjelaskan kepada tetangga akan apa yang terjadi. Hingga mereka bukannya memandang negatif melainkan simpati. Mendukungku agar bisa melahirkan dengan baik.

Semakin hari kandunganku semakin membesar, bersamaan dengan semakin kuatnya rasa sakit di perut. Tubuhku pun semakin kurus, karena tak bisa membagi gizi dengan baik. Terlebih hingga kehamilanku yang menginjak bulan ke 5, tapi masih saja belum berhenti muntah. Dokter bilang, tubuhku sebenarnya tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kehamilan ini, dan menyarankan untuk menggugurkan.

Tentu saja penolakan keras kulakukan. Mana mungkin kubiarkan tujuan hidupku untuk direnggut kembali.

Hingga dibulan ke 7 nenek memaksaku untuk tinggal di rumah sakit. Beliau tak tega melihat keadaanku yang makin hari makin memburuk. Dokter sendiri memaksaku untuk melahirkan secara sesar, meski bayi akan lahir secara prematur setidaknya bisa segera mengakhiri penyiksaanku. Tapi aku tetap saja ngeyel untuk melahirkan di waktu seharusnya.

Geram akan penolakan yang selalu kuberikan, dokter berkata, "Yang ada jika tetap seperti ini adalah kemungkinan anda akan mati terlebih dahulu, karena kekurangan gizi sebelum hari kelahiran. Anda masih ingin memaksa?" Sepertinya dokter sudah merasa gemas hingga mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Akhirnya mau tak mau aku menyanggupi untuk melakukan sesar segera. Kelahiran bayiku membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah bayiku ternyata kembar 3 berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Memang aku tak menanyakan berapa jumlah bayiku, atau kelamin mereka pada dokter, karena ingin itu semua menjadi kejutan. USG kulakukan hanya untuk mengetahui jika bayiku sehat dan hidup.

Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini?

Meski aku sempat kritis karena kondisiku yang drop paska kelahiran. Bahkan adanya infeksi pada bekas sesar, hingga membutuhkan waktu 2 bulan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tetap sangat bersyukur. Dengan ini tak hanya satu, namun ada 3 mahluk mungil sekaligus yang menjadi tujuan hidupku.

Kuberi nama Kisei untuk bayi pertamaku yang memiliki rambut coklat bermata merah, Kousei untuk bayi kedua yang terlihat seperti kloninganku. Dan Kirou untuk bayi ketiga yang terlihat seperti kloningan Akashi. Kubagi rasa sayangku sama rata pada mereka bertiga, tak memandang seperti apa rupa yang mereka miliki. Walau kuakui jika bayi-bayiku terlihat manis dan tampan, mungkin dikarenakan gen yang mereka dapat dari Akashi.

"Kouki, Kousei menangis." Teriak nenekku dari arah kamar. Aku yang masih menyusui Kisei diruang tengah segera menghampiri bayi yang memiliki rupa paling mirip denganku. Disampingnya Kirou terlihat masih tidur, tak terganggu tangisan kakak-kakaknya yang menangis kehausan. Memang yang terkecillah yang paling dewasa dan tak mudah rewel. Mungkinkah dulu Akashi juga seperti ini. Bayi yang pendiam dan penurut.

Segera kuhapus pemikiranku dan mengurus bayi-bayiku.

Memang melelahkan mengurus bayi kembar 3, terlebih dimana ini pengalaman pertamaku memiliki anak. Tapi dengan bantuan nenek semua masalah bisa teratasi.

Saat inilah aku bisa merasakan kebahagian yang luar biasa. Seperti memang semua ujian yang kudapatkan dulu sudah terbayar dengan datangnya malaikat-malikat kecilku ini. Hingga aku bisa benar-benar melupakan Akashi.

Sampai hari itu tiba.

Sebuah berita di TV mengambil alih perhatianku. "Kecelakaan telah menimpa pemimpin Akashi corp, Akashi Seijuurou-san 25 tahun. Semalam di daerah pegunungan X saat melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Dikatakan bahwa salju yang membuat licin jalan menyebabkan mobil yang beliau kendarai jatuh berguling memasuki tebing sedalam 50 meter. Beruntung kecelakan tak menyebabkan Akashi Seijuurou-san mengalami luka fatal, namun dikabarkan jika tangan kanan pat-" Segera kumatikan TV dan memeluk Kousei yang berada paling dekat denganku.

Ternyata dunia masih ingin mengujiku.

Satu bulan setelah kabar kecelakaan Akashi, sosoknya secara tiba-tiba muncul bertamu di siang yang dingin karena sisa salju yang turun semalam.

Mendadak alarm bahaya berbunyi di kepalaku. Segera kututup keras pintu geser, menguncinya, lalu berlari menuju ruang tengah untuk mengunci pintu beranda tempat dimana bayi-bayiku yang menginjak umur 17 bulan bermain. Tapi aku tahu, dari dulu reflek Akashi jauh lebih baik. Dia bisa berlari lebih cepat dariku, bahkan dengan keadaan dimana kecelakaan parah baru saja menimpanya.

Sosoknya yang masih sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu, angkuh berdiri didepan pintu beranda. Berusaha tersenyum ramah, walau aku tahu ada niat busuk dibaliknya. Kupeluk Kisei dan Kousei, sedangkan Kirou berdiri memeluk kakiku. Mereka diam dan berusaha melindungi diri padaku, seakan tahu keadaan saat ini.

"Beginikah caramu menyambutku setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, Kouki?" Akashi berjalan, tanpa melepas sepatunya sebelum memasuki ruang tengah.

"Aku tak ingat memperbolehkanmu masuk kedalam, Akashi-san." Ujarku sinis.

Tertawa keras, tawa Akashi terdengar menyakitkan telinga. "Sekarang kau sudah berani berkata lancang padaku, Kouki. Aku tak suka anak-anakku kau didik dengan sopan santun yang buruk seperti itu."

Aku mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau sudi mengakui mereka sebagai anakmu, Akashi-san? Langsung saja, apa maumu datang kemari? Kuharap kau tak lupa, akan siapa yang dulu mengatakan, agar aku tak pernah muncul dihadapanmu lagi!"

Mata Akasi berkilat tajam, membuatku reflek mundur. Hingga Kirou yang menempel pada kakiku terjatuh dengan pantat berlapis popok menampar lantai.

"Kirou!" Aku terkejut, berusaha untuk membantunya yang diam terduduk. Tapi didahului oleh Akashi yang segera mengangkat bayi terkecilku.

"Wah liat, bayi ini benar-benar sepertiku. Kerja bagus Kouki." Ujar Akashi sambil memeluk Kirou. "Lepaskan dia Akashi-san!" Seketika Kirou menangis, padahal biasanya dia tak mudah rewel, mungkin dia tahu akan ketidak nyamananku dengan sosok yang memeluknya saat ini. Walau sosok itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Tangisan Kirou diikuti oleh bayiku yang lain. Mereka mulai rewel meski ini belum jam tidur.

"Ada apa ini?" Nenekku muncul disaat yang tepat. Beliau yang pulang dari belanja segera masuk.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk, aku akan datang lagi besok, Kouki. Tapi jangan berpikir sekalipun untuk lari dariku." Akashi serahkan Kirou pada nenek lalu melenggang pergi.

"Kouki, laki-laki tadi mirip sekali dengan Kirou. Jangan bilang jika dia-" Tubuhku melorot, jatuh ke tatami. Masih dengan sih kembar menangis digendongan.

Rasanya seperti dunia menyadarkanku.

Jika takdir masih ingin bermain denganku.

...

Seperti yang dijanjikan. Akashi datang kembali. Bertamu tepat pukul 5 pagi. Mengetuk pintu depan.

Aku yang semalaman tak bisa tidur karena perasaan tak nyaman pun membukakan pintu. Menemui pria yang berhasil menjungkir-balikan hidupku.

Kupandang mata merah delima itu dengan pandangan tajam. Tanpa niatan mempersilahkan masuk. Bagaimanapun tak sudi aku membiarkannya menyentuh anak-anakku lagi.

"Jika segitu tak maunya kau membiarkanku bertamu, bagaimana jika kita bicara di dalam mobilku." Akashi menunjuk mobil hitam sportnya dengan dagu. "Setidaknya aku tak setega itu membiarkan ibu dari bayi-bayiku kedinginan dipagi awal bulan maret."

Kuturuti permintaan Akashi, tanpa berbicara sepatah kata. Meski sebenarnya aku merasa sangsi dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

Di dalam mobil, pemanas bekerja sangat baik. Hingga aku yang hanya memakai piyama dan jaket merasa nyaman. Meski begitu masih tak kukendorkan pengamananku akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk, yang terasa sangat mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Akashi.

"Bisa berhenti menatapku seperti penjahat, Kouki?" Akashi lagi-lagi menunjukan senyuman ramah, yang bagiku terlihat memuakan.

"Apa tujuanmu, Akashi-san?" Ujarku tanpa tedeng aling. Ingin secepat mungkin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Karena Akashi Seijuurou kini adalah mimpi terburuk untukku.

"Baiklah jika kau meminta begitu, Kouki." Tangan Akashi terulur mengambil sehelai rambut merah diantara rambut coklatku. Mungkin itu rambut Kirou. "Berikan Kirou padaku."

DEG

Aku membeku. Apa aku salah dengar? Ingin kubuka mulutku untuk meneriakinya, jangan bercanda! Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan ditenggorokan.

"Akan kuganti seluruh biaya perawatan yang sudah kau keluarkan. Bahkan tak hanya satu, tapi ketiganya sekaligus. Dan tentu saja kau juga mendapat upah dari semua yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini." Tawarnya dengan menunjukan sebuah koper besar yang sedari tadi berada dijok belakang.

Uang.

Apa dia masih berpikir selama ini aku menginginkan lembaran tak penting itu?

"Jika omong kosong ini yang hanya ingin kau bicarakan,aku keluar sekarang. Bayiku sudah menungguku. " Kutegaskan kalimat terakhir sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

Bodohnya aku, mengendorkan pengawasanku meski hanya sesaat.

Akashi menahan pundakku dengan secepat kilat menurunkan jok yang kududuki. Tak bisa kuikuti pergerakannya yang cepat, tanpa sadar tubuhku telah ia tindih dan leherku dalam cengkraman tangannya yang kuat.

"Sadari posisimu Kouki. Kau tak ada dalam posisi dimana bisa menolak perintahku. " Suara itu tajam dan dalam. Membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "Jika kubilang, berikan, maka tak ada yang bisa kaulakukan selain menurutinya. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi hakikatmu, Furihata Kouki. " Suaraku tak bisa keluar, Akashi benar-benar mencekikku dengan maksud ingin membunuh.

Jika ini terjadi 2 tahun lalu pasti aku hanya akan diam, pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Akashi yang kasar. Namun sekarang tidak. Ada anak-anakku yang menantiku.

Aku tak boleh mati disini!

Dengan keras kupukul tubuh Akashi, memberontak sekuat mungkin. Namun Akashi memang selalu lebih kuat dariku. Bagai tak mempan, kekuatan cekikannnya sama sekali tak berkurang. Sedangkan tubuhku makin lemas akibat kurangnya pasokan oksigen.

Haruskah aku benar-benar menerima permintaan iblis ini?

Kuanggukan kepalaku dengan berhentinya semua pemberontakan yang kulakukan.

Senyuman licik pun terbit dibibir Akashi. "Pilihan yang tepat, Kouki. " Cekikan Akashi pun mengendor, meski tangannya tak beranjak.

"Tak hanya Kirou, akan kuberikan mereka bertiga bersamamu. " Senyuman Akashi makin melebar. "Tapi dengan syarat. "

"Bawa juga aku bersamamu. "

TBC

Saya kembali...

Setelah hampir satu tahun akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk berbagi difandom kesayangan kita semua. LOL

Sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah saya buat sejak dulu tapi terlalu lama terpendam dalam note hp, dan banyaknya hal yang ada sehingga membuat saya baru bisa upload sekarang.

Semoga tak banyak typo dan cukup memuaskan pembaca sekalian.

Andddd

Review please... orz


End file.
